Dark Hunter Hans
by morethanemployed
Summary: Final of the Trilogy. Hans is forced to return to the Southern Isles as a civil war takes place. After years of separation, Elsa follows, his niece, and heir to the throne, Sophia, in tow. But what happens when a dark power threatens the happiness of the Arrendelle royals? Based on the fairytale, 'the comb and the collar.'
1. Chapter 1

He was gone.

If there was a way to describe the state of affairs in Arrendelle from the start of the Civil War, it was summoned up nicely in one phrase; he was gone.

To summarize, this is the sad state of affairs in the Southern Isles;

about fifteen years ago, the king, Olaf, died at sea. His body was recovered by a dispatched naval group, but his pregnant wife disappeared to Meridian. Unbeknownst to the next king crowned, King Archer, his younger brother and co-conspirator Prince Hans had smuggled the woman and child to a small town right outside of Arrendelle. Following his disastrous coup, and subsequent disastrous attempts at escaping justice, Hans found himself a married man and king, negotiating a precarious deal with none other than King Archer himself.

This is where a problem occurred.

King Archer died as well. A terrible tragedy, one that would lead to terrible war. The remaining princes were in a bit of a quandary; did they simply crown the next king? The next two were twins, Josepp and Joran. So who was king? No one figured they would get as far as numbers four and five. Unfortunately, James, Archer's son, was not old enough to rule at the time of his father's death. Furthermore, he was an adopted son, not a direct descendant. Waiting a couple of years for a boy of common-blood to lead was unheard of.

This left little Sophia. The prodigal daughter of Olaf, was in Arrendelle with Hans, the Hand of the King. With a pair of twins in one hand, and a pair of children in the other, the Southern Isles court decided to hold a meeting to determine the best direction of the country.

No doubt they were hoping the best direction would _not_ be a civil war.

So the various princes and rulers of the Southern Isles gathered to discuss their loyalties. There was only one thing they agreed on; the way-ward Hans Westerguard must return.

So they wrote him letter after letter pestering him from all sides until he relented.

The king set down his crown, took up the title of King's Hand, and returned to his childhood home, knowing full well he would be leaving behind his beloved White Queen, his adopted daughter Sophia, and his sister-in-law Anna.

At first, he was falsely optimistic, writing back home to Arrendelle on fancy parchment, sharing good news of the process. Then, he started writing home his hopes, since there wasn't very much good news left. Slowly, the letters became more vague, even going so far as to be encrypted.

Then the letters stopped.

For months, Elsa, Sophia and Anna only had silence. Was he dead? Was it over? Was he coming back soon? If so, when? A week, a month, a year?

Then, a single letter arrived with but one phrase attached, "I am at war; keep Sophia safe whilst I am away." And then they knew Hans wasn't coming back. Not in a week, not in a month. If they ever saw him again at all.

It would be years before Hans returned.

Anna and Kristoff were getting married. But this is not the story of Hans. Nor is it the story of Elsa. Nor of the happy couple Anna or Kristoff.

This is the story of little Sophia. Perhaps it will be a happy one. But do not forget what we know from the very beginning; he was gone. Hans was gone. Her father was gone. But soon...

He will come back.


	2. Chapter 2

Sophia stood on her balcony watching the festivities below.

She sighed. Anna and Kristoff were finally married. She should be happy. She should be down there celebrating and dancing with the rest of her friends. Instead she was above them, separated.

"Don't do this," Said Elsa, quietly gliding up behind her niece, "Don't be like me. You're too... you, too Sophia. We both know you want to be down there with your aunt and uncle."

Sophia shrugged, "I just don't feel like celebrating. What about you?"

"I want to celebrate," Sighed Elsa, "But it just feels like... if I go down there... time has passed."

They both knew time would pass regardless. But this was about something else; Hans. He wasn't here for a very, _very_ important family event.

"What if I go down with you?" Sophia put her hand on her adoptive mother's hand. Elsa beamed, trying to keep her happiness from exploding into snow.

"I would like that, very, very much."

The two went down the steps. Anna was twirling about, holding a small infant. Elsa gave Sophia's hand a quick squeeze, "Dance with somebody."

"I kind of feel alone. If somebody approaches me, maybe I could-"

Her aunt cut her off, "NO! Don't let people think you're closed off!" She quickly added, "Trust me; it **never** ends well."

Sophia nodded. Her aunt was very, very wise. Holding hands, the two descended. Once their presence was announced, Anna squealed happily, running over to greet her sister and niece.

"I'm so glad you two have come!" She bounced happily. She handed the baby off to Sophia to hug her sister, "It seems like we've been putting this day off for forever!"

Elsa just smiled.

"May I have this dance," A low voice whispered, trying to interrupt Anna. She brushed him off.

"Sorry this girl only breaks out her dancing shoes for her husband. And Elsa doesn't."

Elsa was pulled away as the stranger insisted, "Perhaps this time she will."

The White Queen's eyes flew open in shock, recognition, and terror. Anna only noticed her sister becoming tense, so intent was the younger royal on watching after Sophia and the baby.

"Elsa..."

Just her name. That's all it took. Elsa melted into his embrace, an explosion of snow occurring over their heads.

"Uncle Hans?" Questioned Sophia. He stepped out of the shadows and knelt. She was a young lady now, entering into the prime of her life.

"Hello, little one," He stopped, "Sophia, I missed you so much!"

He embraced her, picking her up and swinging her around and around and around. When he finally set her down, Anna came over to share a piece of her mind.

He hit the ground, taking a second to catch his breath after she brutally upper-cut him in the gut.

"Are you serious?!"

He rose, "Nice to see you too, Anna," They kind of hugged, but also didn't- a kind of grasping of arms and leaning in, as if they knew that neither of them really wanted to get along, but were still family. It was then that he noticed the infant she had been carrying.

"Anna!" He objected.  
>"What?" She demanded, handing the baby back to his mother, "I'm a perfectly capable aunt- obviously!"<p>

He looked back to Elsa, "...oh."

That 'oh' was the darkest, most depressed 'oh' in the universe. It was an 'oh' of understand, acceptance, and loneliness.

"He's very lucky," Said Hans, locking eyes with the child.

"_She's_ lucky," Added Elsa, "And I'm lucky. I'm so glad to see you here. I hope you have good news?" He did not. The tired ache on his face communicated that.

"I'm sorry no," He looked about the party for someone, "But I was here on business anyways, not pleasure."

"We should talk then," Elsa said, cradling her child.

"With your husband," Hans insisted. The women each gave him a confused look. He gestured towards the baby, and understanding lit in their eyes, "I knew I'd be gone a long time, and I'm glad you found happiness, but I'm here for Sophia."

"...my husband?" Exclaimed Elsa, an embarrassed blush spreading across her rapidly heating cheeks, "Is _definitely_ here on business, _not_ pleasure."

She hefted her child higher on her hip as the baby happily played with her mother's braid.

Hans cleared his throat, "Uh..."

Anna rolled her eyes, "Hans, this is your daughter, Serai."

The baby bubbled at him. The ex-king, ex-prince, yet still a husband looked down.

"I'm... a father?"

The shadow of being the King's Hand immediately vanished as his daughter held out her hands for him. He therefore missed the look of righteous fury, "Hans."

The simple statement brought his eyes up to hers, "My love..."

"Yes," She blinked impatiently, "Love. I am your wife. I have stayed faithful to you as you have faithfully served my interests in the Southern Isles," Her grip on her child grew tighter, "Have I any reason to believe that fidelity has altered?"

"Never!" He breathed, "never, my white queen..." She harrumphed indignantly, walking away to feed the baby. Hans decided to give her some room to calm down. When Elsa was unhappy, so was everyone else.

"Smooooooth," Chided Anna, "Within seconds of spotting your kid you accuse your wife of adultery."

Hans blushed under the close scrutiny of Anna, "I just... she's just... we were never... I mean, yeah, we did but... I always figured she didn't really love me."

"Huh," Said Anna, musing, "Let me remember that; bear you husband an heir, and he won't believe he loves you. Nice."

Glancing across the way, Hans spotted Kristoff talking and laughing... with a pile of rock?

"Huh? Um... maybe it's best if his genes aren't passed on," Said Hans good-naturedly. Anna laughed.

"So, how's the war?"

Hans sighed, "Good news; I can end it with a hunt," Seeing her perplexed expression, explained, "The Westerguards have always been... fertile. So when the question of eligibility came up, we would hunt the rare golden fox."

Anna rolled her eyes. Typical Westerguard tradition: it involved violence, killing, and arrogance, "Great, so... go do that then."

He cleared his throat, "There have been... a _lot_ of disputes. The golden fox is extinct. Right now people are searching the entire Island chain for _just one_."

Sophia tuned out at this moment. There was no chance of it becoming even slightly interesting, really. Arrendelle was her home. She went over to the snack bar to discover a boy snarfing down snacks like he hadn't eaten one in weeks.

"Hey!" She protested, angry he was ruining Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff's party, "Don't inhale those!"

She took one out of his hand a put it back on the plate. The boy made a noise of protest and snatched it back, whipping her backwards. She feel back in shock.

"Ow!" No one had laid a hand on her in years. And it was the boy's unluckly day, she thought to herself. For Uncle Hans was here.  
>"James!" He hollered, "Get over here!"<p>

The boy obeyed.

"Sophia," Called Aunt Anna. She begrudgingly got up and followed.

James stood tall by his commander, saluting the older man firmly. Sophia curtsied to her aunt in an attempt to be excused.

"This," Hans said, indicating his adoptive daughter, "Is Sophia."

James' eyes went wide, his nostrils flaring out, "Sir!" He protested, "This... _weak_ little thing is what I'm putting my life on the line to protect?!"

Sophia stood stunned by the angry declaration. She was even more shocked when her uncle punched the boy in the stomach, "Dismissed."

Hans looked off into the distance.

"Who was that?" Sophia couldn't believe her uncle had hit a child. Sure, he was a teenager, but it was something Blacksails would have done...

"That was James, the only surviving son of Archer, and, debatably, heir to the throne. He is also our only chance at ensuring your safety from this civil war."

"Man!" Chuckled Anna nervously, "Am I glad that you didn't arrange that marriage!"

Sophia's eyes went even wider. Not only did her uncle hit children, but now he was just going to marry her off? Didn't he love her at all?!

She fled the scene, feeling her eyes grow misty, refusing to give James the opportunity to call her 'weak' again.

Hans would be gone in the morning, and the brief moments of happiness would go with him. In a way, he had made things worse than before.

But things were about to get far, far, far more disastrous for Sophia. For Hans was not the only visitor that night at the party.

Even as the Enchantress was a guardian of the good, who sought to bring love to the surface no matter the situation, there are other forces in the world, dark forces of sinister purpose. This particular character hung in the shadows, watching the conflict of loved ones. She smiled viciously; now was the time to strike, while Sophia was young, and naïve.

With any luck, the war of the Southern Isles would drag Arrendelle down with it. And hate and chaos would envelope the world.

So swore Maleficient.

a.n. dun, dun duuun! R and R for a chappie!


	3. Chapter 3

"You cannot go!"

Once more, Anna and Sophia were in agreement. Elsa, once again, was ignoring them.

"I will see you in a few weeks!"

Anna let out a crude word that made the others blush.

"That's not true and you know it, Elsa," She screeched, "Hans said he would be gone a month or two, it's been _yeeeeeeeeeeears!_"

This sort of comment is commonly known in family communities as a 'low blow'. Only a member of one's family knows your deepest, darkest secrets, and are therefore capable of bringing them up whenever it suits their purposes.

Elsa puffed out an irritated breath, "It isn't something that I've missed, _Anna_. I am all-too aware of my husband's absence, and-" She growled, "so is my child."

"Which is a great reason not to go!"

"Which is the perfect reason to go," Insisted Elsa, "Sophia is of age. She's going with me."

Sophia noticed neither of them asked her opinion on the matter.

"Then I'm going too!" Insisted Anna.

"No."

"But-"

"I need you here, safe," Explained Elsa, "Come, Sophia, it is time you learned of your homeland."

Sophia looked to Aunt Elsa, then to Aunt Anna before walking out the door and stomping off to her room where she locked the door.

"Great," Said Anna, "Now what?"

Elsa just shook her head, "Let her stew. There's no reason we need to force her from her room," She took a breath and yelled through the door, "But we are leaving, young lady!"

On the other side of the door, Sophia banged her head against the wall. Life wasn't fair. She had escaped her abusive childhood home and found her place in the Arrendelle high court. And then they discovered she was truly royalty, which was leading up to a civil war.

Who was she?

"Hello, my dear," Said a soothing motherly voice. Sophia froze before turning around slowly.

"...Maleficient," She whispered.

The princess then ran into the arms of the older woman, letting her stubborn tears flow.

"There, there," She soothed.

Sophia made a hurt sound, "I just don't want to go! Why do I have to go?"

"Well, I'm not sure..." Maleficient said smoothly, "But I am sure that Hans has good reason to demand your presence- oops!" Her eyes grew wide as she covered her mouth, "I probably shouldn't have let that slip!"

"Uncle Hans?" Sophia questioned, sitting up. Maleficient clucked her tongue.

"Ooooh... sweetie. I know it hurts to think about him. But don't you worry, I'm sure they all have your best interests at heart."

"If they did," Sniffed Sophia, "They have a funny way of showing it."

Maleficient laughed gruffly, "Well, well... if _I_ was your mother _I_ wouldn't force you to go anywhere you don't want to..."

A sinister smile lit up her face.

"Really?"

"Oh yes..." The green woman purred, "...Sophia... dear... do you trust me?" The princess nodded. A hawkish smile erupted across the fairy's face, "what if I told you there was a way out of this-" She was cut off by a knock on the door. Maleficient's eyes went wide, "No!"

As powerful as she was, she was unsure she could beat Queen Elsa in a fight. And there was no doubt in her mind that Elsa would fight for her daughter. Maleficient fled, vanishing into smoke as Sophia crossed the room and opened the door a crack.

"Aunt Elsa?"

Her aunt stood outside wearing dull colors. Instead of a dress, she wore a kind of loose skirt and leggings. It was designed for... unfriendly conditions.

"I heard voices."

The look of concern on her face was touching, really, but Sophia had kept her secret for years now.

"It's just me."

Elsa gave her a brave smile, "Are you ready to leave?"

Sophia shook her head but entered the hall anyways. She had little choice in the matter, after all. What Queen Elsa proclaimed was law, simple as that.

Unless, of course, Maleficient had found a way around that...


	4. Chapter 4

Gunther sat at Sophia's feet, giving her a strange look.

"What?" She questioned. But the princess already knew what. It was so peculiar that her pet was even here.

It was a well-kept secret that Gunther was actually Gunter, Hans' brother, in dog form. The King's Hand asked a small favor from the Enchantress, knowing full-well that his elder was far, far from learning any lessons on love.

The dog let out a whine. Over the years he had come to accept his place as family pet. He was well-fed, well-taken care of, and wasn't dead. So, overall, he was doing better than Archer and Olaf.

He also knew that the girl was talking to Maleficient, and that was a bad, bad, _horrible_ thing.

Sophia got up from her seat and paced. She hated the ocean. It reminded her of her fathers; Olaf, who was dead, Black, who was dead, and had abused her, and Hans... who might be dead. And who had killed the other two.

Still, there were some happy times to be found in the water.

"Something wrong, my dear?" Questioned the fairy.

"...My aunt was supposed to be here," She answered, adjusting her crown, "Aunt Elsa and I also did my hair together before I left. She said it was... it was her favorite time with me."

Maleficient sensed weakness and moved in, "Oooo... I guess she doesn't _really_ love you. I'm here," She purred.

"...can you really get me out?" Questioned the princess naively, "I don't want to go..."

"I can change things," Hissed Maleficient, drawing the comb out of her sleeve, "Just as long as you let me brush your hair..."

Sophia's face pouted. This was her special thing with Queen Elsa. To give it to her friend felt... wrong.

"I'm sorry," Said Sophia, "I'll just wait."

Maleficient's eyes flashed angrily. Gunther snapped at her feet. She blasted him out the door. The time for subtlety was over, "OOOOOh! I'm sorry," She yelled, "I thought you wanted to be free!" Flames burst from her form as she lost it, "But now I see; you never want to see Arredelle again. You'll marry that _James_ brat, and have little brats too!"

Sophia ducked, terrified, "But-but..."

Sensing that guards were approaching, Maleficient relied on her spell-work, "Just... one brush... and you'll know who in your life truly loves you..." Her figers made circle-eights in the air, enchanting Sophia.

The girl nodded her consent.

"Wonderful..."

She grabbed the girl's hair and stroked the brush through. There was banging at the door. Maleficient ignored it, brushing harder and faster.

"Ow! Stop!"

But it was too late. Gunther snapped at the fairies feet as Sophia disappeared.

"Move away!" A voice commanded. The world exploded into snow and ice as Elsa met the eyes of Maleficient.

"It's too late..." Snarled the fairy, disappearing into green flames.

"Sophia?" Called her aunt.

But the girl did not answer.


	5. Chapter 5

James watched the ship from Arrendelle bob idly on the waves. He had many conflicting emotions. He hated them. The princesses grew up spoiled and posh. In his mind's eye, the adopted prince remembered Sophia and Anna, laughing and dancing and eating and eating and eating...

His stomach growled, so he growled.

They had all the food in the world, and it took her _years_ to deign her homeland a visit? He had to grow up here.

His father, Archer, had been murdered. For weeks, the boy lived terrified of what would happen to him. The twins were already discussing ways of 'getting rid' of the young boy. Then, finally, the answer came from the unlikeliest of sources; Uncle Hans.

He did not trust the man at first, no one did. And, even seeing his uncle's promise of Arrendelle aid literally in sight, James was far too much of a Westerguard to put much faith in anyone.

And he was a Westerguard. Despite his adoption, James knew who he was, and knew that the throne should be his. Hans believed that too. Which was why the present situation in the Southern Isles was so... confusing.

The whole country was on the lookout for a golden fox. Even though they were all extinct, Hans had managed to convince the twins that if _just one could be found_ they could settle this dispute.

Surprisingly, the pair agreed. So at least the overt war had come to an end. And not a moment too soon. People were starving, and most of the military was either dead, or too confused as to which side they were on to keep going. Overall, it was about time that princess got here!

James knocked a bolt into his crossbow. Uncle Hans had been surly when he explained the plan. The plan remained as it had been from the beginning; peace. But now the King's Hand was out on a wild goose... er, fox chase with the rest of those morons!

James shook his head. There she was...

Elsa.

Wow, what a beauty. No matter how long the day, or how hard, Uncle Hans _always_ found the energy to think about her, to talk about her. She was a goddess, a living representation of the love he wanted. She was power incarnate. His beating heart, his blah, blah, blah.

For whatever reason, Elsa had not docked yet. Perhaps she was awaiting an escort? James scoffed. They were waaaay beyond trying official means of establishing power. His uncle had taught him the secret skills of an assassin. Show up, shoot straight, run away, frozen heart.

The queen came within shooting distance. James aimed, drawing his bead in as tight as he could. He took one breath, then another. Then he fired.

The bolt flew, and struck his target.

...this made no sense.

Why would his uncle have him almost kill Queen Elsa? It served no one's purpose. A pair of bright blue eyes found the assault. Some kind of process happening behind them, a memory perhaps.

She turned and screamed her orders before... leaping from the boat?!

Ice streamed for her hands as her feet froze the water. The ships around her went still before erupting with troops.

Whoa.

They _really_ wanted her dead!

Somehow, using just one bolt, Hans had communicated that it was unsafe where she was, and that she was under a direct attack from ships around her. The man was a genius, and his wife was a powerhouse.

James snuck from his hiding place, making his way from amongst the rubble and charred bushes to a higher vantage point. While he was fleeing, the ship made its way backwards, navigating away from the dangers accosting it.

This pleased the prince. He had no time for weak allies. Enough people had died for him, and against him for the young boy to come to the conclusion that only strength was valuable.

There were times, however, when his uncle showed him that there was more to life than power.

"Power," He explained, "Mean nothing. If you have the power to live a life of anger and starvation, what good does that do you? If you have the power to live a life of anger and extravagance... is that truly better?" He shook his head, "Someday, you will discover a reason to live beyond this violence and killing.

James huffed in disbelief. His uncle's love of Arrendelle would be his undoing. What was so special about that place anyways? Were they king-makers or something?!

It was then that a single figure made its way off the Arrendelle ship. It was small, and furry. The fur was what drew the attention of every man attacking the Arrendellean ship; golden. The fox's pelt was golden.

James inhaled sharply. The Arrendelle ship indeed held a king-maker. If James could kill that fox, he would have a throne and a pelt to go along with it!


	6. Chapter 6

Hans watched the ship sail safely away. His heart started beating again as he saw Elsa recognize his message. It was a point of pride with him that she remembered how he had saved her life back when she thought he was dead. Saving her, Anna, and Sophia from assassins had been one of the only achievements he was truly proud of. Hopefully, he could add saving his homeland to that particular list.

Sadly, he could not go see his wife. She had to believe he was dead, or...

"James!" He called. It was times like these that people believed him dead. Honestly, he had lost count how many times his death had been announced; when he escaped from prison, when Anna threw him off a cliff, when he was in talks with the Twins. How could a man live when he was so busy being dead?!

There were advantages to being dead, of course, but it hurt that it mattered to people so much that he was no longer living.

He wanted... so much out of life. He wanted Sophia to forgive him, if she could. (And if there was any heart on the planet strong enough to do so, it was hers.) He wanted Anna to be safe, and he wanted Elsa.

Just wanted her, that was all.

Hans was hidden by the rubble around him, but soon grew tired and paranoid about hiding. Especially when there was so much to do, and find.

The ruins of the castle were motivation enough for him to leave. He had crouched in a hole near one of his childhood hidey-holes. The King's Hand was no longer small enough to fit into his old hiding place, but it still granted him an excellent view of the surrounding landscape.

"Frozen heart," Hans chanted to himself, "Frozen heart..."

"Hans, Hans!" James called, running up the hill. His uncle burst out of his hiding place, grabbing his nephew and hoofing it in a hole of the castle. After dodging through several corridors, the two felt safe enough to talk.

"I saw it! I saw it!" James exclaimed, eyes wide with power. Hans' eyebrow screwed upward.

"Hmm?"

"I saw a golden fox! It's everything we dreamed of!" Said James, "I can track it, and kill it! And then be king!"

Hans was silent. There wasn't supposed to _be_ a golden fox. It was just an elaborate ruse to trick the twins into negotiating a cease-fire.

Hans processed this for a moment. It couldn't be a trap; it was too stupid. Specifically, he knew that the twins knew there was no golden fox. They were looking for something else altogether. Still, the boy's eyes were too full of hope to deny.

"Very well. We'll trap it and kill it," Hans announced. It didn't take long for news to spread about the sighting of the fox. Soon the entire country would want its beautiful pelt.

Hans went to a window and looked out at his wife's ship. His timing had to be perfect if this was going to work, and it had to.

"I need you to give Elsa a message from me."

His nephew cocked his head, "...you realize she believes you're dead, right?"

Hans smiled, "Good."


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa marched into the castle, freezing the entire nation as she went. Technically, she was doing so because the fox hunt was staged during the winter. And she had been summoned here by some awkwardly formulated bi-partisan group who was looking to change the seasons so the hunt could be started, so the killing would be stopped.

Momentarily.

In theory.

In truth, she was frustrated. Sophia was gone, Hans was "dead", (Please note the extremely sarcastic quotation marks) again, and James was _supposed_ to meet her at the docks.

"Queen Elsa," Came a groveling servant, "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but... it's believed that your husband, Hans Westerguard-"

"Is dead," She grit out, "Now where's James?"

The servant seemed shocked that she was so unmoved by the death of someone she had been so close to, but quickly amended his attitude.

"I'm sorry to say that no one has seen him enter his old room. To be perfectly honest, we're not sure if he's alive or not!"

Elsa pushed past the servant and opened the door to his room. There stood James. Elsa huffed out a laugh. He was like a little Hans- all sneaky, with dead eyes, a smug, superior attitude and-

"Charmed," He spoke, standing and bowing to the queen, "Jeeves, leave us. I must have my meeting with her Majesty."

Jeeves bowed and left as Queen Elsa regarded mini-Hans. It was scary to think her husband had trained someone in his manipulative and violent ways. Especially a child. But, as with many things in the life of her child's father, he really didn't have a better choice in the matter.

She extended her hand to be kissed, but James brushed it off. Okay, so he wasn't as smart as his uncle. He would learn, though.

"What did Hans tell you?" She asked, cutting the pleasantries.

"...I'm afraid my beloved uncle has perished in battle."

"Do you have a body?"

"No."

"Do you have a witness?"

"...no. But we have sufficient evidence that indicates that he did."

Elsa snickered, "So he's alive then. What did he tell you?"

James did not like this woman. She was snobby and arrogant. This was his military leader they were talking about!

"...black queen to bishop."

Elsa looked down, as if he had placed a very large burden on her shoulders.

"...very well. Call Josepp and Joran. Tell them that... the hunt is on," Elsa took a breath, "And that... I will be grieving for my husband."

It almost sounded like she really thought he was dead. But... Hans was alive, right?


	8. Chapter 8

Anna sat nervously in front of the window. How would he take the news? What if he was angry?

"Anna?"

It was him.

"Hey," She said, rising to hug her husband. It was kind of unthinkable that there was anything she could not talk to Kristoff about, but this... this was different. It felt like it was her fault. There was just something wrong with her.

"Any news?" He asked. She shook her head. There wouldn't be any news, not until her nutty family got its act together and stopped dealing with, bleh, the Southern Isles.

"Not since my insane sister decided to take a leave of absence from her sanity," Anna sighed, "I just don't understand how she expects to keep a family together when half of it is..." She stopped talking. Kristoff couldn't know. There was nothing to say about it anyhow.

"All I need for family is you," He said smiling. She smiled back.

"Yeah..." But try as hard as she could to believe it, she couldn't _quite_ sell herself on that idea, "Yeah? 'Cause... you grew up with a big family, and all the trolls are your buddies, and... it just seems like you'd want a big family. I mean, it was just me 'n' Elsa growing up, but it seems like we agreed we'd have a bajillion kids by now... and we have exactly," She put her hand into an 'O', "None."

Kristoff laughed, "A billion kids, huh?"

"Bajillion," She corrected with a smirk.

"Well, do you want a bajillion kids?" He said semi-seriously. He then noticed the look of dread on her face, "...what?"

She twiddled her thumbs, "...how about one?"

Kristoff smiled, "One sounds great!"

She laughed nervously, "So, between one and a bajillion. Great. Greeeeaaat... 'Cause... I don't have one for you. I'm not even sure I can-"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not pregnant," She said sadly.

"Well, you usually aren't but...?"

Anna sighed loudly, "I don't understand! Elsa and Hans are-"

"Elsa and Hans," Said Kristoff in a way that implied the other couple were in a completely different situation.

"And here we are, all ready to go and have babies and, Kristoff," She let out a growl of annoyance, "How can you stand it!?"

"We'll have kids. Or we can adopt; we'll still have Sophia!"

Anna played with her braid and stayed silent. Kristoff read the message loud and clear.

"It's going to be fine," He promised. But she didn't believe him. After adopting Sophia, Anna found herself wanting to have kids. Kristoff would be a great dad, and everything would work out just fine, but... but she her body was not working out.

"I'm barren as death itself, Kristoff. It's been years, and we have nothing to show for it."

He tried to hold her, but she pushed away and marched down the halls. Grimacing, he went and found Sarah and kept and eye on her.


	9. Chapter 9

Of any complicated roles of each of the political entities found in the Southern Isles, it seems strange to state that each and every one of them had two goals; one was to find a golden fox, while the other was to get their hands on Princess Sophia. The only problem with this being... Sophia was the fox.

Once that magical comb wound its way around her hair, she started to transform. It was a _wonderful_ freeing feeling, like all the excess that had been piled onto her- an abusive father, a duplicitous uncle and an overbearing aunt, all melted away leaving just her, just Sophia.

Unfortunately, being just Sophia turned out to be extremely dangerous. Now that she was a fox, and an extinct one everybody on the island just so happened to try to be killing no less, she had to run away. So now she was totally alone, something she'd never experienced before.

The sensation was not as wonderful as she expected. Ever since learning she was to be a queen, Sophia felt like she was trapped, her destiny set. But now that she was no longer a princess...

Why did freedom have such a high cost? Why couldn't she just live in a castle, and decide for herself who she would allow into her life?! How dare they decide who she should marry, and who she should love.

"Wait..." She thought to herself. This sounded _extremely _familiar. Back when Uncle Hans was her daddy... he used to tell her the story of the Black King. Something about being turned into an animal, right?

"And only a beautiful woman could save you?" Of course, human words were not coming out of her mouth, just fox sounds like yipping and barking. After all, no one knows what the fox says.

(a.n. Yes, it is cool with me if you groan at that, I did when I wrote it.)

That's all she had to do- find a beautiful young... woman... to break the... oh, this was a problem. There weren't that many fair maidens to begin with, and if the smell of burnt rat on the breath of every citizen was not a sign they would kill and eat her, the price on her hide would undoubtedly tempt anyone who could help her.

But... Elsa would, right? Her adoptive mother was nothing if not cordial. She wouldn't just kill an animal for peace, would she? Perhaps she might, if she thought it would bring back her murderous, wayward husband!

Sophia's ears moved of their own accord. She found the fox's brain quite... reflexive. It listened, smelled, and even schemed. She would need such help to survive.

And right now, the fox smelled an enemy; a wolf.

Sophia had been watching the altercation with the ship from a hill near the castle. Once the smell of dog hit her nose, she dove into the nearest hole, which just so happened to be in said building.

The teenaged princess fox found a tunnel in the bottom of a, ahem, 'fox hole'. She followed it down, smelling damp earth.

"Where am I?" The fox brain didn't have much in the way of answers. It was a bit damp, and just small enough for a young person to fit into. The war had done nothing to help preserve the place. A small layer of ash and dust rested across some of the items. Sophia looked through them with light interest. Her aunts had forced an education of the Southern Isles on her from a young age, but the only physical representations of it were locked in her adoptive father's library.

First they were locked away because they were dangerous for a young girl like her to use, then they were locked away so they wouldn't give her nightmares of her father's death... then Elsa just refused to visit the room once... once...

"He left," She said to herself, drawing her eyes from one piece of a boy's childhood to the next. Toy soldiers were standing at attention for decades, marching across a small map. A couple of stuffed animals (obviously hand-me downs) were in the corner. Untouched board-games were used as shelves.

"Poor kid," She said. Somebody had been down here, alone. And by the amount of stuff; pillows, blankets, toys, books... the boy had been down here all alone...

"Not exactly alone," She thought. There were drawings of a girl. She was really pretty. The images appeared a bit crude, at first, but with lots of light and shadow to them. The girl was changed a thousand ways, different height, different weight, even the eye color was changed. The only theme that remained was... was...

Sophia gasped in her hiding place when she noticed that one board game was still out: A chess set.

No.

The girl- the one thing that never changed? Her snow **WHITE** hair. And a chess set. It couldn't be.

"Uncle Hans?"

She could see him, down here, alone, playing soldier and talking to his stuffed animal. Playing ghost chess against a girl he would chase forever. At first, Sophia was thrilled; the Black King had found his White Queen. And now the two were married.

Then she remembered how that had ended. Hans had to go to war for her. She was abandoned, "He left."

Suddenly, no matter how many toys, or drawings, or even little poems she found about snow in this little hole, the entire place seemed... so sad. So lonely.

Still, it was warm, dry, and relatively safe. Sophia curled up in some blankets, looking for the security she used to feel with her beloved uncle. His scent was everywhere, like a wall around her. She could hear echoes of voices, drifting down through the castle.

One in particular stood out; strong, commanding, and queenly. It could be none other than Queen Elsa. Sophia decided to leave her hiding place to go see her adoptive mother. Going up through cracks in the ceiling, she found a room adjacent to the queen's.

"Uncle Hans is dead!" Exclaimed a rather rude voice. Sophia's heart stopped mid-beat. She would never see him again. They never... she thought she had time, that somehow everything would turn out okay.

"Fine. Call the twins, we have business to discuss," Elsa did not seem too bothered by the news. It was her queenly strength: the power to ignore all selfish impulses regardless of circumstances. Or maybe she knew something Sophia did not.

The young princess peered out of the doors as James made his way down the hallways. The years had been unkind, _very_ unkind to him indeed. What used to be a scowl had now turned into a permanent frown. His shoulders were squared, but tensed, like he was constantly on guard. His hair needed to be combed, and, overall, he just needed to be... well, nicer. He was very handsome, but his entire attitude screamed unapproachable.

Sophia let out a scoff, her fox mouth obliging. She'd been told for years not to be unapproachable, but this psychotic, murderous prince was allowed to get away with it! What had Hans been thinking? Or Elsa? Hans likely wanted nothing more than to produce a perfect assassin/king. Elsa... what was she doing?!

Josepp and Jonah made their way down the halls, walking at a brisk pace in front of James, and behind a bishop. Sophia crept forward silently, hoping her presence would be unnoticed.

She hoped in the quiet part of her heart that today would be the last day of separation between Hans and Elsa. The two hadn't seen each other in so, so long.

The twins gave Elsa an insultingly short bow. Apparently in this country regicide was okay, so rudeness was allowable.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me," Said Elsa diplomatically. She created an ice throne for herself, "Before we continue, is there any unsolved business?"

Josepp pointed an accusatory finger, "Your murderous husband is finally dead!" he laughed viciously, waiting for pain to cross her features.

Elsa frowned, "Oh...?"

Josepp stuttered, confused, "You... witch! Don't you even care?"

Elsa flicked a speck of dust off her dress, "I don't think Hans would want you to say that. So if you're really, really, **really** sure... say something else to me," Her eyes glared, "Go ahead- shock me!"

Josepp shut his mouth. It was Joran's turn.

"We have heard the rumor, your majesty!" He said, peering down at the queen. She smirked in return, used to Westerguards threatening, manipulating and... flirting?

"Perhaps you require a new king?" He said, scooting closer before kneeling a little too close to her legs.

She sent him a falsely sweet smile, "...I didn't need the last one. He was just really, really..." She smirked, "...oh, don't you worry about him."

Joran swallowed nervously. Hans was dead, right?

Elsa smirked again, "Well... rest in peace, husband. I thought you were referring to the golden fox?"

Everyone, including James, exchanged a look, and grasped for invisible weapons.

"Westerguards," Sighed the queen. They were all the same, "Boys, if you're done pulling swords that aren't there, we do have the issue of the hunt to discuss."

Joran snorted, "Tradition demands it happen in winter!"

Elsa motioned to the outside, "...well today is perfect then."

The twins exchanged a glance, "...we were hoping to see our niece..."

The temperature of the room plummeted. The fire went out, and the sun was blotted from the sky.

Elsa spoke clearly, quietly, and without any fluctuation of tone. It was terrifying.

"_My_ niece is none of your concern. And shall not be," She threw James an ice-cold look, artic, even, "Until as such time as I believe that your concern towards her is... well, concern."

No one felt the urge to challenge the ice queen. Whatever courage they had was quickly put to the quick as they recalled that, though she was diplomatic, her husband, who was supposed to be dead, was NOT!

So, between respect for her, and fear of her husband, the Westerguards feel silent on the issue- for now.

"But I feel it is my duty," Said the queen, "To inform this council of a secret kept for far, far too long," She held up a leather belt. Sophia couldn't breath as she realized what had happened. Elsa was showing those assembled proof that Hans had killed her father.

The White Queen had betrayed the Black King!

As the rest of the group gathered to inspect the evidence, Sophia let out a loud 'yip!' of protest. Every soul in the room turned to see her.

Whoops!

She took off, listening to people calling for arms and armor. This was so, so, so much worse! How could this have happened?!

The princess wondered whether Elsa really loved Hans, or whether she had just been waiting to get rid of him... just another Westerguard she'd been forced to deal with. Just like... Sophia wanted to cry. There was truly no such thing as compassion, or love.

The men would hunt her down and kill her. And that would be that. The Southern Isles would have a king, and then Elsa would go home and live with her sister, free from having to deal with anyone else's problems. Anger and darkness clouded the heart of Sophia.

Meanwhile, across the seas...

Anna walked the halls of Arrendelle, shushing her infant niece.

"Oooooh... if you weren't adorable all the time, I'd want to throw you into the fjord!" She grumped. The infant kept wailing. Anna kept walking. This was ridiculous. Yes, there were servants who were more than willing to look after the four-year-old, but this was a different kind of task altogether. Firstly; this was family. It would do Sarah ill to find parental concern in the servants. That's why she had the sisters. And Kristoff.

Maybe Hans counted. Anna was unsure of how she wanted to file him in to the category. Even if he was her father, the fact of the matter is that he was still a horrible person.

Still, the four-year-old insisted on crying for mommy, even though mommy was busy risking life and limb for her _stupid_ husband's _stupid_ family who insisted on maiming and killing innocents.

"Stupid-heads," She growled. The baby did not find this soothing.

There were other reasons Anna insisted on calming the baby. Mommy might be gone for months. She had promised to return by year's end, but... so had Hans, once upon a time.

"Stupid heads, the lot of them," Muttered Anna. Sarah got tired of crying and started to rest against Anna, building up enough energy to cry again, "Sh... sh..."

There was one more reason that Anna had to keep Sarah close; Elsa had insisted. For whatever reason, about the time of Anna's wedding, Elsa had just gone _crazy_. She stopped hiring new servants, started reinforcing the doors to their rooms, and even went so far as to put down mandates that gave only the Arrendelle royals access to the princess and their collective chambers.

"Your mommy is coo-coo!" Anna said in a baby voice, "Can you say 'coo-coo'?"

"Mommy!"

Anna rolled her eyes in amusement. Yet another precious memory she got that Hans _wasn't there for_. How did he live with himself?

Still, Her Majesty's little sister kept bouncing the baby in order to get it to sleep.

"Need a hand?" Anna found a very maternal-looking servant right behind her. Weird.

"Sorry, my sister said I can't ask for help," Anna chuckled. The servant gave her an odd smile.

"Then let me show you a trick," She led her through the castle to a kitchen as Sarah started crying again, "Here," She stuck a bottle in the child's face. Sarah, smelling something sweet, started drinking, which silenced the crying, "Kids cannot cry and drink at the same time."

Anna laughed, impressed. Soon Sarah forgot the whole reason she was crying, but was too exhausted to try and remember. She laid her head against Anna and went to sleep.

"I'm Mary," Said the stranger, "You must be Princess Anna."

The royal gave a sheepish smile. This was a pretty poor way to meet someone; by showing ineptitude, "That's me," She said.

"Well, if you ever need me again, I'll be around," Then Mary put a reassuring hand on Anna's shoulder, "Come on, Ivan, it's time to go."

Ivan was a cook that had been working for the castle for about four years now. He had large scars across his face, and was approximately the size of a bear. He bowed to the princess before leaving.

Anna shook her head. Elsa desperately needed to get back here.

a.n. My mom actually used that 'can't cry and drink at the same time thing' on me and my siblings. I'm a bit angry about it now that I've learned she did it all these years late, 'cause I remember having to make the choice between fussing and apple juice... and I love me my apple juice.

And to be honest, after drinking all my apple juice, I no longer felt like crying. Bleh. :P ;P :p


End file.
